Break Up
by Boisterousnarwals
Summary: John just wanted to hang out with Dave for the day for some quality bro time, but Jade decides to break up with Dave that same day. John has some homosexual thoughts and confusion over Dave. Dave's acting terribly casual. What the hell is going on? [M for future smut]
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers (if I have any ?) This is my first fic so please treat me kindly uvu

* * *

You wake up to the bright sun in your eyes and a tight grip around your waist. The clock next to you reads 12:23 p.m.

Before reaching for your glasses you turn around groggily to see what the heavy force is. You look down to see a head of golden hair and dark freckles. He lays there silently with a soft childish expression, his arms tightly wrapped around your waist. He's not wearing his shades. He's also not wearing a shirt.

Curiously, you pull up the blankets and oh my god Dave is naked in your bed.

What the fuck.

Your name is JOHN and last night you had sex with your BEST BRO, DAVE STRIDER.

* * *

Let's back up a bit.

(2 days ago)

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:36

EB: hi dave!

EB: hello?

EB: daaaavee you better not still be sleeping!

EB: its like passed noon already

TG: dude what youre messing with my fucking beauty sleep

EB: finally! jeez I dont understand how you can sleep so long

TG: growing boys need their sleep

EB: youre 24

TG: sure okay anyway whats up. did I wake up for nothing or what

EB: oh yeah I almost forgot! vriska cancelled our date today and since im already dressed and all I thought you might want to go somewhere today

TG: yeah man that sounds cool. i always knew you liked this strider ass more than vriskas anyway

EB: dave! its not like that gosh! so ill just pick you up in like half an hour okay?

TG: alright just enough time to get ready for our hot date see you then

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:42

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:43

EB: jeez dave! :(

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:43

Wow that was really embarrassing! You know Dave acts ironically sarcastic most if the time but you still burned bright red when you read that. It almost seemed as if you- _no John stop thinking like that. He's your best bro and Vriska is your girlfriend, even if she is a bit obnoxious. And mean. And distant._ Okay so maybe you don't like Vriska as much as you used to.

You shake these silly thoughts from your head and dilly-dally on your computer for a while before you leave to pick up Dave. A little notification pops up from the corner. Someone is pestering you!

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:57

GG: john!

GG: can you help me? :(

EB: hey jade

EB: yeah sure I can help but why the sad face? :(

GG: well I guess it isnt a very cheerful thing to talk about! :o

EB: im no rose but I'll try to help the best I can

GG: thanks john! okay so um. I guess ill just say it but i think im going to break up with dave

EB: what, why? you guys seemed so happy together

GG: i dont know, it was really nice at first but it just seems like something isn't right between us

GG: im going to do it today. Ill call him later on I guess :((

Today? Oh uh. This is bad.

EB: today? gee uhh maybe you should do it tomorrow.. or something..

GG: why whats wrong with today?

EB: oh umm I dont know, just seems like a bad day for break ups! ahaha...

God you sound ridiculous and not even close to being persuading.

GG: i dont understand but i think the sooner the better. maybe now would be the best time. quick like pulling off a bandaid!

GG: thanks for the help john! talk to you later! :)

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:11

Fantastic. Instead of stalling her you made her more determined. Great going, John.

You realize you spent too much time talking to Jade when you should be at Dave's house. You rush even more now, running down the stairs and out the door (almost forgetting your car keys), now that you know what's coming for Dave.

* * *

You are now DAVE STRIDER and you are looking for your best pair of jeans for your BRO DATE with JOHN EGBERT.

You're actually a lot more excited than you'd admit and you're hoping it goes well with you two and wow these jeans make your ass look great. Fuck, you don't even care how gay that just sounded because you know you've had pretty gay thoughts about your best friend for a few years now.

You check the clock to make sure you're on time. 12:58. More than enough time to prepare. You head into the bathroom to brush your teeth with a generous amount of toothpaste. While you're brushing you take a moment to observe the many freckles that travel over the bridge of your nose, obvious on your light skin.

After putting the brush back into its cup you go back to your room to grab a fresh shirt.

Your arms are halfway through your shirt when you hear a muffled, "YEE-HAW!" and a buzz in your jeans. The voice coming from your front pocket was none other than Applejack. Your notification sound was so awesomely ironic you actually feel proud when you hear it go off. Which is obviously all the time because Dave Strider is so popular you're surprised you aren't famous yet.

No you're just joking. You aren't popular and you only have a few friends. It sounds depressing but you prefer it that way. It works with your cool guy attitude.

You pull out your phone and see a message from Jade. You read it and a small smile threatens to crack.

You're driving as fast as you are able to before you start getting worried about being pulled over. You look at your watch. 1:13 p.m. You just might make it. It just now occurs to you about what you're actually planning to do once you get there. Preventing Jade obviously isn't going to happen and what were you going to do? Take his phone away? You aren't THAT much of an asshole.

You hear a buzz from your phone as you slide it unlocked. There's new a message from Jade on the screen.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:13

GG: john i did it. i kind of feel like a huge 8itch but other than that i feel a lot better!

GG: bitch* that sure was a weird misspelling! :P

You're too late. Jade already broke up with him and there wasn't anything you could do. Maybe you should turn back? You definitely wouldn't want to go out after getting dumped so out of the blue. You don't want to turn back though. You're also kind of... happy Jade broke up with Dave. God you sound like such an asshole.

A few minutes later you're at his doorstep and you knock lightly with the back of your hand. It's silent for a moment and you worry he's so crushed that he won't even come out. A few seconds later there's a white-blonde haired boy- oops! you mean man. You even took the time to explain in the beginning that Dave is no longer a child. Anyway, moving on. Where was I? A few seconds later there's a white-blonde haired man standing in front of you, holding the door open with his foot. You look up at him only to make yourself a bit annoyed by how much taller he ended up being. All through your childhood you've been noticeably taller than Dave, but as soon as he hit 17 he rocketed past John.

He was more muscular than you too, gazing down to meet his partially muscled bicep._ Stop it John. Stop eye-fucking your friend and say something!_

"Ehehe, hello Dave," you wave and smile and oh my god that was the most revealing smile you've ever made. "Hey, Eggs. You ready or are you just gonna stand there chuckling to yourself all day?" Dave seems normal. In fact, a bit too normal given the situation.

Dave shuts his front door and strides past John, giving him the most subtle smirk while pulling his Iphone out, reading a message on the screen then typing a quick message. He locks it and puts it in his front pants pocket.

"Urg.. Yeah! Let's go then," trying to sound nonchalant as you walk behind him to your car. You can't help but notice his butt as he's walking. His jeans made it look as though his bottom was precisely carved by Michelangelo himself. You feel guilty for staring, but damn, Dave wasn't kidding when he told you about his ass.

You move your gaze to your shoes and try to hide your warm cheeks. You really shouldn't be checking out Dave, but something about Jade breaking up with him made everything seem more exciting.

You open the driver's side door and sit down next to Dave. You both kind of sit there for a moment before Dave breaks the silence in his monotone voice,

"so... Where are we heading?" You flinch at the sudden noise and chuckle nervously while mumbling out a, 'sorry 'bout that.' You push the keys into the ignition and start moving, your mind still trying to grasp the situation. "Is there anywhere you want to go? I didn't really plan anything beforehand." Dave stares at you through the dark shades. You try to keep your gaze forward, your reflection in his glasses always made you uncomfortable.

**"If that's the case then take a right at the next light." **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the comments and such. C: I'll try to update on either Sundays or early Monday (writing at 2 am gives me inspiration) ^^;; Here's chapter 2.

* * *

"Just take a left after this light."

"Alrighty."

You stop the car at the red light nervously while Dave sits with that neutral expression he always has. Dave hasn't mentioned anything about Jade since you saw him. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it? You decide to talk about it when Dave brings it up.

Man, Dave is one difficult guy to figure out.

The light turns green and you press on the gas.

You take a right like you were instructed and pull into the parking lot. Stopping in front of the building you read the sign. 'Jim's Old School Arcade and Skate'

You stare at the sign in shock before turning back to Dave. "You want to go to an arcade?" You snort while chuckling. "You asked where I wanted to go, dude," Dave opens the door and hops out as you follow.

"Ahaha we're probably gonna be the oldest ones in there!" And you were totally right. When you open the door you get hit with the sound of yelling kids and the hot stuffy air.

You start feeling nervous thinking about what people will think of two college aged kids coming to an arcade by themselves. That's got to be a little strange.

Dave obviously doesn't care and while you're lost in your paranoid thoughts, you don't even notice Dave grabbing your hand and pulling you in.

Dave acts like an over eager child when he walks inside. If you weren't thinking about how hard you're blushing you could have even noticed the smile crack on his face as he looked back at you.

He lets go of your hand when you reach the isles of old arcade machines. To be honest you're kind of disappointed he did. His hand isn't nearly as soft as a girl's hand but it was still warm and made your stomach flutter like when your old girlfriends held your hand.

Dave pulls out a 20 dollar bill and makes change. You follow along as he plays a few games.

You're there for several hours, playing arcade games, shooters, and air hockey. Dave laughs when he beats you for the 6th time at DDR. You're glad he's enjoying himself.

* * *

John wanders off to find the bathroom while you wait by the entrance. You pull your phone out of your front pocket to read the time, but the blinking blue notification light grabs your attention.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:23

GG: dave! how did it go?

GG: did our super awesome plan work? :D

TG: hey jade

TG: yeah everything's going great i think it worked out okay

GG: thats great dave! i hope things turn out good for you

TG: thanks a lot jade ill message you later

GG: kay bye!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 18:24

You put your phone back but take it out again when you realize you didn't even check the time! 6:34 pm.

"Hey John," you call over your shoulder after noticing him walking back, "let's head out. I've got one more place I want to go."

"Sure Dave, whatever's cool with me."

You both step outside into the sunlight. The days are long and hot in the summertime and the sun was still hanging just above the horizon. You reach for the driver's side door when Dave's voice makes you flinch, "hold on, Egbert. I'm driving this time, you're on the other side. This place is just too fucking extraordinary you wouldn't be able to handle driving."

You throw Dave your keys and walk to the other side. You've never seen Dave drive before. You didn't even know he had a license! He doesn't own a car and always takes public transit. Dave pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving to the unknown location. It's completely silent in the car and a bit unsettling.

You can't help but look over every once in awhile at Dave while he's driving. His posture is as terrible as ever; his back is slightly hunched and relaxed. He only uses one hand to steer while the other lounges lazily on his leg. Dave maintains his cool manner even while driving. You avert your eyes back to the road inconspicuously.

"So do you have like this weird driving fetish or is it only when my ass is in this seat?" Definitely not inconspicuous enough. This time Dave's looking over at you while you blush deep red and sink in your chair. "It-it's not like that! I've just never seen you drive before." Dave gives you a slight smirk as his grip tightens on the wheel, "we're almost there but I'm gonna make a quick stop in here." He pulls into a small parking lot with a local liquor store. He's gone for a few minutes while you sit in the dimly lit car. You pull out your phone thinking this is the best chance you'll get to message Jade in private.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 18:48

EB: okay jade what happened today?

EB: didnt you say you broke up with him?

EB: he seems totally fine! were you pranking me or something?

GG: oh hey john!

GG: pranking you?

GG: hahaha why would i do that to you john? youre the prankster not me, gosh john

EB: uhh.. i just figured since dave is acting like nothing happened.

GG: i think this is something to talk to dave about, john..

EB: huh, why?

GG: ahhhh! im sorry john i cant talk to you right now im going to ruin everything!

GG: sorry john, bye!

EB: what?

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:51

Well that was strange. Jade must be hiding something from you and maybe Dave is too. You put your phone back into its pocket right before Dave opens the door with a full plastic bag. He sets the bag on your lap and you rummage through it, "shitty wine, candybar, candybar, candybar, apple juice, candybar. Jesus, do you think you have enough candy? Why did you get all of this?" Dave grabs the box of juice from the bag and tosses the rest into the backseat.

**"Because," he pauses to take a sip from the box, "I'm taking you on a hot date and no hot date is complete without cheap wine and KitKat."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 will probably be delayed a few days. I am gomen.

Also the POV will be changed from second to third because writing in second is a pain in the ass.

Thank you for your patience C:


End file.
